Made For Loving You
by AlchemistWitch2018
Summary: When S class mage; Gildarts Clive returns with an unconscious young woman Lighting Dragonslayer; Laxus Dreyar can't figure out why he has sudden feelings of longing, and most of all to protect the woman from danger at all costs. What he doesn't know is that she was made for him. Laxus/ Oc, Lucy/ Grey
1. The Letter

I had just finished Potions' class, and was currently making my way to the Hufflepuff common room when I heard what happened to be Cedric's voice

'That's strange' I thought to myself just than a masculine chuckle was heard coming from behind me. I blinked my soft purple eyes, looking over my left shoulder I saw the ghost of my former Hufflepuff member; Cedric leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, whilst one leg was propped against the wall. A stance I did at times when I was waiting on someone

"Took you long enough" He said

"I saw you die that night. I know I did" I replied

"I'm dead, but you're in danger Helga"

"What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort wasn't just after Harry that night"

"You lost me"

"You're a Flamel, I may be dead, but I can still hear, and from what I've heard on the other side is

that being the descendant of the famous Alchemist; Nicolas Flamel puts you in serious danger. And the sooner you leave Hogwarts the better" My eyes narrowed

"And here I thought Hogwarts was suppose to be safe" I said sarcastically

"Not anymore Helly" Cedric said I sighed, and than thought of my long time friend; Lucy. "By the way the mail's here"

"But its' early" I replied as I turned right down a corridor to the Great Hall. I noticed the Hall was decorated in Hufflepuff colors

'Right, I almost forgot' I thought Cedric looked down at me confused

"You died today, last year, so Dumbledore honors your bravery as well as your memory"

"Oh" He replied softly as he drifted silently next to me "Cho?"

"She took it the hardest, but got over you, she's engaged to some Durmstrang guy" It was than Cedric's green eyes noticed the bracelet I wore

"I gave that to Cho how'd you?"

"Found it broken in the Weasley's shop I took it, fixed it up, and tried giving it back, but she threw it at me yelling how it was my fault you died. It took months, fully restored the beauty" I went, to remove the bracelet, but Cedric stopped me

"Please keep it this way I know its in good hands"

"Bout time" I rolled my purple eyes at Lukia whom was a Slytherin "Mail's here" She said

"So I've been told" I replied a bit sarcastically as I walked down to the Hufflepuff common table. A strange winged animal landed on the table in front of me unlike the others it took me all, but five seconds to realize it was actually a small blue cat.

"Aye, you must be Lucy's friend nice to meet you finally" I arched my left russet brow towards the strange cat

"What did you do to her?" I found myself growling

"N-Nothing I-I swear honest" The cat stuttered as he dropped a few letters from his small paw

"Accio, letters" I said, and the small pile flew into my hand, checking the letters I opened the first addressed from my friend; Lucy Heartfilia. Reading the letter I couldn't help, but laugh shaking my russet head quickly replying back the winged cat I found out was named Happy by his 'father' Natsu, and his 'mother' Lissana

"Oh I forgot; Lucy asked me to give this to you as well" Happy dropped a strange looking key into my right palm

"You look tired C'mon I'll feed you"

"Aye ma'am" I picked the cat up, and carried him back to my dorm room after saying night for the evening I walked down the stairs, and said the password, climbing thru what looked like a wine barrel I made it to the front room of the Hufflepuff dorm, taking the right I walked up to my room, and placed the cat on a small cot net to my bed " May I ask how you came to know Lucy?" He asked

"Known her since we were kids, I was walking Magnolia when I heard someone cry out for help so I went only to find her being pushed around by some older kids all I remember was I apparently sent them running, the others to their guilds"

"Wow" I poured the blue winged cat some warm milk into a bowl I summoned from thin air, and placed some semi fresh fish in another "How'd you do that?" He asked curiously I looked down at him

"Ya ever hear curiosity is what got the cat killed?"

"No"

"Its' called magic"

"Oh, well that's different from my friends use back home"

"Of course it is no one has the same magic blood flowing through them" Happy munched down on the fish as I pulled a letter that I had yet to finish reading

"Dear Helga,

I can't believe that is has been eight years since we last spoke. I am now a proud member of my favorite guild 'Fairy Tail' I have made some new friends here, I have enclosed a picture of all the guild members hopefully Happy; Natsu's cat found you. I wanted to let you know I am doing great in Fairy Tail I can't wait for you to visit soon. Oh almost forgot we did an S class level mission for a cursed island known as GuLuna once it turns out the island's people were actually demons all along, but had no idea of this for the past three years.

Love Lucy

Smiling to myself after reading Lucy's last letter I grabbed a golden quill, a medium sized bottle of squid ink, and replied back

"What are you doing now?" I heard the blue cat ask as he climbed up on to my bed

"Its only fair I reply back" I told him as I started to reply back to the letters that strange looking golden key caught my attention I narrowed my purple eyes "So what's the deal with that key?" I asked Happy looked over at it

"Oh, that; Lucy wanted you to have it"

"Sure she did" I sensed he was lying I knew Lucy long enough to know she wasn't one to give things away without reason "So what's the riddle?"

"Riddle?" He asked me now confused

"To the key"

"Oh, all you have to do is put the key in water, and say"


	2. Meeting Aquarius

Last Chapter 'Happy meets Lucy's childhood friend, and steals her Zodiac key 'The Water Bearer'

"So what's the riddle?"

"Riddle?" He asked

"To the key"

"Oh, all you have to do is put the key in water, and say 'Open Gate of the Water Bearer', than the name"

"I see" Finishing up my current letter, folding it, grabbed an envelope, slid the letter inside, and sealed it with the Flamel emblem.

"Gonna give it a try?"

"Maybe" I told him, grabbing the golden key, and placed it within my ivory elbow length shirt as I grabbed the letters, and headed to the owlery see my winged companion. I noticed Happy was now on my left shoulder, and looked scared shaking my russet head I apparated to the school's owlery, and walked up the cracked marble stairwell once inside the screeching of the variety of Hogwarts' owls could be heard. After giving my letters to a light bronzed colored owl, I decided to pay the Black Lake a visit.

MeanWhile

As I headed to the Black Lake; Lucy's gang was getting ready for their current mission, Lucy was busy checking her Celestial gate keys when she noticed one was missing. It was the very same one her mother; Layla had given her

"Ugh Lucy!" Natsu whinnied she looked over her left shoulder at her fire dragonslayer ex boyfriend, and rolled her Cerulean eyes at him

" You haven't seen my gate key have you?" She asked a bit harshly

"No why?" He asked

"Which one are you missing Lu?" Grey asked his girlfriend; Lucy sighed

"Its' Aquarius" She admitted

"Are you sure you didn't mail it with the letters?"

"Yes"

"Wait anyone seen Happy?" The fire dragonslayer asked; Lucy rolled her Cerulean eyes in annoyance towards her ex

"Maybe if you kept that cat of yours on a leach you'd be able to keep track of him" Lucy snapped

"Woe, easy there Lu" Grey commented trying to calm the Celestial mage down

"I am so tired of hearing about that damned cat, its no wonder why we broke up you care more about that cat than you did with me, and I am so sick of it!"

"Calm down" Natsu yelled

"You don't get to tell me what to do any more Natsu my rent is almost due, and I need some money not to mention I have a gift I need to get soon, and all you care about is that damned cat!" Lucy snarled as she left her current boyfriend, Ice Mage; Grey fullbuster, and her ex boyfriend Natsu. Lucy walked over to the bar, hopped up on a bar stool, and chatted with the bar tender; Mira

"You ok Lucy?" The white hair S class mage asked her blonde friend

"Not really Mira" Lucy replied back

"Natsu again?"

"Yes, he's more worried about Happy as usual"

"Hmm, well that's a shame" Mira said as she gave the blonde Celestial mage a strawberry milkshake "On the house" Mira told her

"Thanks Mira" Lucy said, and drank down the shake; Levy walked over, and joined Lucy at the bar

"Hey Luc" The bluenette said

"Oh hey Levy" Lucy said as she continued with her shake

"Let me guess its' Natsu again"

"Yes"

"Hmm, I saw Happy a few days ago at your place, he seemed to be looking for something" Levy told her

"Ugh, not again" Grey walked over, and joined his girlfriend at the bar

"Hey Babe, the three of us are getting ready to leave for the job"

"Oh, ok I'll be ready in a few"

"Just take your time; Natsu's not coming with us this time not after upsetting you; Ezra heard what happened, and that angered her" Grey admitted to her

"I'll come if you guys need an extra" Levy pipped up, this caused Lucy to smile

"I'm all in" Grey said not many people Grey noticed could make his girlfriend smile, he knew of at least one, and that girl was Lucy's childhood friend, he'd have to thank her for that if he ever had the chance to meet. Despite not having her main key; Lucy still went on the mission a week and a half later the gang returned this time not empty handed they had earned a bit over 50,000 jewel. They split it four ways; Lucy split hers twice both Grey, and Ezra noticed this

"Lucy?" The S class scarlet mage asked her

"Hmm, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, whenever I have jewels left over from jobs, or rent I put it aside" Natsu joined the trio at the table

"Why, I mean if your not planning to use them than give to me" Natsu grinned

"Go to hell Natsu!, I am not giving my hard earned money to you!"

" Natsu" A deep voice replied this caused the gang to turn around, the master of the guild was standing there "Lucy has every right to save her money" He told them

"But Gramps" Natsu whinnied again"

"Not another word young man" The master told the young dragonslayer

"So" Levy replied

"Anyways I'm saving up to get Helga a birthday present" Lucy told them

"I see that is acceptable than Ezra said

"Thanks, Ezra"

At Hogwarts

As Lucy was jewels aside for her friend's up coming birthday; Happy was busy trying to find me

I looked at the golden key I now held in the right palm of my hand being curious I had changed into a pair of charcoal swimming trunks, and a black tank

"Well time to meet the Water Bearer" I said as I jumped into the middle of the Black Lake

"You're crazy you know that?" Anoria asked me I nodded a yes

"Lanua aperta est aqua vexillifer, Aquarium!" I yelled in Latin, placed the golden Celestial gate key into the water as I did so the lake began to churn as it formed a whirlpool out of nowhere appeared a mermaid. She had a deep sapphire tail, and bikini top with Cerulean eyes, and matching hair

"Lucy Heartfilia, how dare. . ."

"Yea, I'm gonna stop you right there first of all fish, the name's Helga not Lucy, second of all how dare I? Cause I feel like it, thirdly just cause your a fish doesn't give you the right to treat Lucy like dirt! And fourthly I will not tolerate your bitchy attitude towards my friend!" I sneered at the mermaid

"What makes you think I'd listen to you brat?" Aquarius demanded as I shrugged ignoring the Celestial being. I dove under the water, and swam off leaving Aquarius shocked still angry she followed me "Hey I'm not done with you yet!" I smirked, swimming up behind her

"So who are you looking for?" I asked she looked over her left shoulder noticing I had a crimson tail that was bejeweled with diamonds, and a golden bikini top my hair was pulled back in a french braid

"What magic is this?" She asked now curious

"Level seven actually"

"I see" I smirked "What's with that look?"

"Race ya" I told her

"I'm in"

"First one with twenty laps under their tail wins you start here at the lake, and end at the castle's shore"

"Very well than" The game took the entire day seeing how Aquarius continued getting lost at dusk we both reached the shore of the castle "I suppose I should be ashamed for my actions" She admitted

"Yes you should, Why are you so rude to Lucy?" I asked

"I don't like her"

"I see, but you don't have to be a bitch to her, she's had it rough since Layla died; Layla trusted the three of you"

"Three?"

" You, Leo the leader of the Zodiac, and Capricorn. Aquarius I know you hate Lucy, but she told me she looks up to you to Lucy you're like her mother in case you didn't know" I told her as my crimson tale vanished, and my legs re appeared "She respects you guys unlike most mages I've met; Lucy shows kindness towards her Celestial beings, she doesn't like being in the background anymore. She fights with them, and in return they have friendship as well as kindness" The Celestial mermaid sighed

"Never thought about that I suppose an apology is in order when I get back"

"That's a first" We both laughed

"Its been a pleasure in meeting you Helga"

"You too Aquarius" As the night fell I noticed Aquarius vanished I yawned, and apparated to my dorm room. Sitting there on my bed was Happy

"So did you summon me a fish?"

"She's not a fish, don't you know your Astrology?" I asked as I ran out my still damp hair

"No" I sighed, and changed into my night clothes

"Get some sleep cat, we have to get up early"

"How early?" He asked

"Like the crack of dawn, I have things to do, spells to study, stars to find"

Back in Magnolia

As Helga, and Happy fell to sleep, Grey walked his girlfriend home

"Wanna come in?" Lucy asked him

"Sure" Grey replied, Lucy smiled as Grey took her hand, and the duo walked up the stair to Lucy's apartment room; Grey unlocked, and opened the door for her "So when do I get to me this childhood friend of yours?" He asked as he shut, and dead bolted the door, and put a freeze on it as well for safe measure

"Soon I hope I told her about our S class adventure, and such" Lucy admitted to him

"Really?" Grey noticed a light bronze colored owl sitting on the window sill outside of his girlfriend's room "Looks like you've got mail" Grey opened the window, which allowed the small bird to fly in, and drop the package of letters, Lucy gave the owl a fresh fish to which it ate. As Lucy opened the package she saw it was from Helga, she read the first reply letter

"Dear Luc"

Has it really been eight years? How time has flown by for us.

I got your letters I'm glad to hear your doing great other wise I'd have to apparate, and kick some ass, I got the guild photo I hung it up in my dorm room I gotta warn you it talks, but than again I'm sure you knew that. The guy with the pink hair is so annoying. I think you, and that bluenette guy would look great as a couple. I'm not sure whom the mysterious looking masked man is, but he has a nice voice when he talks. We chatted a bit last night when I got back home from swimming oh I have something that I think belongs to you. Your blue cat said you gave it to me I have a vibe he's lying I had a chat with the Celestial being whom I found out is named Aquarius she seemed like a bitch when I first met her, but she's cooled down after I gave her what for, and told me she plans to apologize to you.

Hope to see you soon

Love Helga

Lucy was shocked, Grey noticed this

"What's wrong?" He asked worried

"I know what happened to my gate key"

"Happy took it, Helga just told me in the first letter turns out he said I had given it to her, but she's holding it for me"

"That damn cat" Grey swore "Well at least you can trust your friend right"

"Yea, Helga's always been there for me, and it seems even now" Grey smiled, as she kissed Lucy's forehead

"Why don't you get changed, I'll put on some green tea, and popcorn"

"Mm, sounds good" Lucy told him as she walked into her bedroom, and changed into a knee length golden night gown Helga had given to her for Christmas last year, she walked out with her blonde hair down as Grey made tea, and set the corn to pop


End file.
